Midnight Lover
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: [Lemon] Una noche cálida, un cuarto a pocas luces recién remodelado, un vestido morado, un sombrero sobre la mesa y la dulce ilusión de control.


La máscara cae sobre la mesa, sus ojos vacíos observan el techo rebotando en la superficie de madera, su dueño la deja allí con el sombrero por encima mientras se refriega su rostro en un gesto de cansancio hasta de su propia identidad. Midnight observa su rostro, después de haber preguntado por como el héroe vaquero se encuentra tras un largo viaje de trabajo a Okinawa, se sonríe al verle por fin, sus rasgos americanos, su piel tostada, sus ojos oscuros de los más corrientes que hay en el mundo. Se ha cambiado de ropa a una más casual pero aun así deja su máscara y sombrero a mano, siempre lo hace, son parte de quien es.

Él responde con un gruñido, mezclado con las quejas del horrible viaje en tren, el trabajo exhaustivo y sus antiguos colegas allí que no pararon de hacerle preguntas, lo último captando la atención de Midnight inmediatamente.

\- ¿Tienes colegas allí? ¿De amigos? – Pregunta ella.

Hay silencio en el lugar, Snipe tarda en responder por un momento antes de asentir – No precisamente, estuve con ellos antes de anotarme para dar clases en U.A, pero no tenían cede en Okinawa todavía –

\- Vaya, cada día mas conozco de ese oscuro pasado –

\- No tan oscuro, realmente, solo tienes que abrir mi expediente y leerlo –

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué chiste tiene eso? –

\- Si yo quisiera averiguar sobre tu oscuro pasado… - Él decide dejar eso disparando una mirada burlona a la heroína quien deja su asiento no sin antes devolverle un gesto igual de malintencionado con su dedo.

Alrededor de ellos se alzan las paredes del lugar conocido como el apartamento de Rick Howard, oculto al ojo de todos exceptuando ella, un lugar que han visitado en dos ocasiones anteriores y, gracias a esas pocas veces, Midnight comienza a notar los cambios. No es que antes haya sido un cuchitril, al menos ella nunca usó esa palabra (en voz alta), pero se nota claramente los cambios ahora, los muebles corridos, la mesa lustrada y hasta con un mantel, la cama hecha y las ventanas abiertas para que entre ventilación. Anteriormente Snipe usaría la excusa valida que nunca está realmente en ese lugar salvo para dormir, pero ahora parece todo lo contrario, o al menos quiere aparentar eso.

Ella pone ambas manos en su cadera, quitando las arrugas de la camisa que tapa sus brazos por encima de su vestido de tirantes color purpura.

\- Las paredes ¿Acaso pintaste? –

\- ¿Hm? No, ya estaban así – Él es mejor para mentir que eso.

\- Es nueva pintura, Howard, no me mientas –

\- Bueno, tal vez quería tener el lugar un poco más en orden – El hombre se reclina sobre su silla, sube las manos para aventar el poncho que forma parte de su traje sobre una de las otras sillas, luego cruza esos mismos brazos para reclinarse en ellos – ¿Eso es malo? –

Ella observa sus alrededores, las paredes pintadas hace poco en un color claro, un poster que está sospechosamente en el lugar exacto donde solía haber una falla en la pared, toda su vuelta por el lugar termina de vuelta en él, rascando su barbilla Midnight le señala.

\- Creo que sé que pasa –

\- ¿Y qué pasa? –

\- El forajido americano se muda de país y encuentra su lugar con una adorable e inocente chica de oriente, encuentra que realmente le quiere y para demostrarlo hace algo que nunca pensó hacer, preocuparse por la apariencia de sus pertenencias y de él mismo –

Su voz casi de una soñadora contando la más grande fabula causa que Snipe se ría en voz baja mientras niega con su cabeza.

\- Deberias haber sido escritora, tienes las más locas ideas –

Sus ojos celestes están lejos de reflejar esa historia poco creíble, irradian realidad, una cruda y seductora realidad que se cierne sobre Snipe, él no mueve un solo musculo observando como Midnight se inclina para apoyar una de sus gentiles manos sobre su hombro. Con eso logra cambiar esa risa burlona en una sonrisa más genuina, el la quiere, de eso no hay duda, la disfruta mucho cuando hace lo que quiere, cuando saca su lado más real, cuando Midnight demuestra que realmente es una heroína capaz de dominar a cualquiera.

\- O tal vez, la otra opción –

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa? –

\- Que te he domesticado –

Y esta vez se le escapa otra risa, esta vez para probarla, mientras mira hacia arriba echando carcajadas ella muerde su labio en una mirada que podría asustar a cualquier niño.

Cualquier niño, claro, a él le encanta.

Ella es una fiera, difícil de controlar, pero eso es lo que disfruta, ella lo acepta como es y él a ella lo mismo, no son tal para cual ni tienen ideas similares en muchas cosas, pero ninguno es un niño, saben lo que quieren del otro, saben qué hacer cuando vienen situaciones nuevas, ambos tienen experiencia.

Por eso él sabe que tiene que hacer y ella sabe que él lo hará complacido.

Una pierna sube en la silla, adornada con una bota de color oscuro, tapada por el suave velo de ese vestido corto de un color igual de oscuro, en medio brillando por el contraste está su muslo, suave sin siquiera tocarlo, blanco como la leche según él y mucho más sabroso. Pero claro, sus manos no se mueven, no tienen que moverse, ambos saben que no es su turno de hacer nada más que desear.

Pero con el tiempo hasta Midnight, la maestra de la dominación, se ablanda, y por eso no se queja cuando siente sus dedos subir por el interior de su pierna, dibujando círculos alrededor de ella mientras otra mano la despoja de esa bota que impone tanta autoridad.

Ella lo tiene amaestrado, pero él se ha dejado, un jueguecillo perverso entre dos adultos que saben mentir y fingir, uno que hace que el póker parezca las escondidas.

Baja el cierre con una vibración que se zumba en sus oídos, debajo hay calcetines que retira junto con la bota, ella levanta ligeramente el pie para que él aviente la molesta prenda de cuero hacia un lado y acaricie su tobillo lentamente. La pierna cambia de lugar con la otra, ella mira desde arriba con una media sonrisa, solo con esa mirada predatoria le indica que tiene que portarse bien, él le devuelve una igual, no deja de mirarle a los ojos mientras trabaja con sus manos para repetir el proceso y dejarla descalzo.

\- Sabes que me gusta lo espontaneo – Ella menciona en tono suavizado mientras baja sus caderas hasta sentarse sobre él, piernas encastradas alrededor de Snipe, sentados en posiciones opuestas en la misma silla.

\- Oh, no me quejo para nada – No era una excusa pero el igual aclara – Solo quiero saber ¿Habías venido realmente para recibirme o es que extrañaste otra cosa de mí? –

\- ¿No pueden ser ambas? –

\- Creería eso si no fuera por… -

Ella le siente moviendo sus manos, el vestido hace lo que puede para cubrirla pero sus manos se deslizan por esa piel pálida hasta alcanzar su cadera, ahí encuentra una tela que, por más delgada y discreta que sea, está allí, sacándole una leve mueca de confusión.

\- Huh –

\- ¿Qué creías que vendría así sin nada? Hay viento fuera –

\- _Touché _–

\- Pero que irrespetuoso me has salido, agarrando cuando nadie te llama –

Sus bocas se acercan, las manos de la dueña rodean el rostro de su mascota para traerlo más cerca, desde una posición más alta debido a su espalda recta ella le tiende un beso que él tarda en responder solamente para tener la última palabra, porque así funcionan ellos.

\- Parte de eso es tu culpa –

La silla rechina cuando ella deja caer su peso sobre él, apretando sus labios para callarlo y obligando a que la bese con ganas, a Midnight no le van los medios tintes. Siente un apretón, como a él le gusta hacer para reafirmar su presencia como algo más que un objeto de su diversión, sus nalgas presionadas bajo el vestido y su cuerpo empujado hacia adelante para refregarse en él aún más.

Así como comienza su apasionado beso se termina, como el final de una etapa preciosa, los punzantes ojos celestes de la heroína para adultos se alejan lentamente junto al resto de ella, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de Snipe con un simple dedo en el pecho, ese dedo escarba buscando un buen lugar para, de un tirón, desabrochar el botón de su camisa dejando una ventana a su varonil pecho.

Nemuri desparece de su vista, al menos por un segundo hasta que Howard vuelve sus ojos hacia abajo, usando sus manos para terminar de desabrochar su camisa y abrirla, una buena manera de dejar salir el calor que ella le transmite mostrando tan poco.

Manos desnudas en sus pantalones de Jean, manos que busca deshacer el cierre y el botón que parecen buscar hacerlo por su propia cuenta, mucha sangre acumulada en esa parte inferior del cuerpo del vaquero y no puede culpar a otra que no sea ella y su seductiva presencia. Encuentra su ropa interior, de un color gris que ni se molesta en tomar en cuenta, en vez de eso presiona su dedo contra el miembro que sobresale, asomándose por detrás del pedazo de tela teniéndose, Howard no mueve ni un musculo sintiendo ese dedo, pequeño y certero como una aguja, pero suave incluso haciendo un movimiento tan básico como subir y bajar ocupando todo su largo.

En cualquier otra situación esto sería algo que lo pone a él en ventaja, pero no con Midnight, ella lo tiene en la palma de su mano y se lo deja saber cuándo toma su ya liberada herramienta y la mueve de lado a lado como un péndulo.

\- El "sexo feo" –

Su parte de profesora sale a relucir en los momentos más extraños, llamando a una definición algo anticuada.

\- Creo que esas cosas ya están pasadas de su fecha de expiración –

\- Tal vez – Responde, con su miembro en la mano como si fuera una simple varilla con la que juega al hablar – Pero solo porque algo sea feo no significa que no pueda ser placentero… como el dolor, es algo 'feo' y sin embargo… -

\- Por favor, ten cuidado con mi mercancía, la uso habitualmente –

Detiene su tren de pensamiento antes de que llegue a algún lugar peligroso, no es que ella vaya a proponer algo terrible pero nunca está fuera de las posibilidades completamente, Nemuri esboza su sonrisa más inocente contrastada con que, a continuación usa esa misma boca para comenzar a hacer lo que, según ambos, le sale mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

De solo comenzar Snipe deja salir un suspiro, porque ella no pierde tiempo de ninguna manera, se encarga de todo _él _sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, toma el miembro con las manos para arrastrar su suave y húmeda lengua hasta la punta, donde refriega esa misma punta dentro de su boca, repite esto pocas veces antes de ponerse con el evento principal. Sus ojos azules miran hacia arriba sin ninguna vergüenza, el rubor en sus mejillas es solo calor, los primeros movimientos son cortos y no bajan demasiado, Howard sale de su boca con un audible 'Pop' varias veces el cual ella parece disfrutar al repetirlo.

En sus años de experiencia él no pensó ver algo así, no es su habilidad pero sino la manera que tiene de estar ahí abajo, complaciendo al hombre pero sin perder la autoridad, dejando saber que el sentimiento tan placentero es ella y no porque esté de rodillas va a dejarse llevar por nadie.

El completo silencio no ayuda a que él deje de prestarle atención, especialmente cuando en un esfuerzo Nemuri hace uso de su garganta, relajando la misma para enviar a su amante lo más dentro de su boca posible, el reflejo de no poder tragar algo así solo refuerza el apretón húmedo que Snipe sentiría y terminaría por arrancarle un leve gemido seguido de un suspiro con la boca abierta.

\- Sí que te gusta cuando hago eso – Comenta triunfante dejando salir de su boca un miembro resbaladizo y por demás estimulado - ¿Has esperado todo el día por esto? –

\- Esperaba verte y ya, el resto es un bonus –

\- Esa es la respuesta más segura que hay –

\- No es como s-s… si… - Pero no puede terminar con su frase, cortada a la mitad por ese sentimiento húmedo volviendo a invadirle debajo de cinturón – Eso no es… justo… -

La vida no es justa, es lo que ella dice con su encogida de hombros luego de apartar el cabello negro del medio para dejar una vista clara de su boca llevando a su amante a donde quiere. Su cuello entero ahora adopta el movimiento, meciéndose para adelante y atrás mientras su garganta deja salir sonidos poco placenteros, pero que a ambos le encanta oír justamente por esa razón. Cuando sus reflejos comienzan a tomar el control ella se detiene y sigue con movimientos más lentos pero constantes, alternando entre la intensidad y la moderación hasta que al levantar su mirada ve como su querido Howard está llegando a su límite.

Su mano se escapa, posándose sobre esa cabellera larga color negro, resistiendo el impulso para no apretar ese agarre, ya no quiere que dure y pierde ese sentimiento de querer compartir el placer, solo disfruta la constante subida de presión en su miembro antes de inclinarse hacia adelante dejando salir unos lastimeros gemidos forzados a callarse, mientras ella da las ultimas estocadas con su boca y una cálida sensación le llena demasiado rápido para reaccionar a tiempo.

Nemuri separa de él tosiendo, mezclando eso con una risa y movimientos de lengua para asegurarse de que nada ha quedado.

Howard le mira, su agarre en la silla está un poco más débil y su pose no es para nada desafiante como hace unos minutos.

\- Hace rato que no hacia eso… había olvidado la sensación –

\- Lo haces a pro…pósito… - Exclama él con poco aire en sus pulmones.

\- ¿El qué? – Ella limpia su boca haciendo ademanes como si masticara, frunce el ceño mientras vuelve a pararse frente a Snipe, quien está rendido en su silla – No es como si acabara de hacerte algún mal, solo fue un breve favor, liberar estrés y eso –

\- ¿Nada más eh? –

\- Nada más –

\- Como quieras –

El americano golpea ambas rodillas con sus manos antes de pararse repentinamente, solo que no lo hace para pararse simplemente, su cuerpo entero se inclina hacia adelante y su hombro choca gentilmente con el estómago de la hermosa mujer frente a él. De allí solo queda tomar sus pies con ambas manos y enderezarse dejándola colgando sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa recién traída del granero.

\- ¡O-OYE! – No es vergüenza lo que siente sino más bien sorpresa, él no suele desafiarla tan abiertamente, ya más calmada comienza a agitar sus piernas en el aire - ¡Howard maldita sea! –

* * *

Midnight ya se había resignado al momento que comenzaron a moverse, obviamente se dirigen a la habitación, le llega el aviso de que tenga cuidado al pasar por la puerta pero ella ni había hecho un intento de zafarse como para levantarla a tal grado. No puede ver nada salvo el camino que han dejado atrás, puede sentir una de sus manos dando palmadas en su muslo mientras Howard saca una carcajada burlona a relucir.

\- Estás algo pesada, querida – Suena como un auténtico marido después de treinta años de casados.

\- Todavía estoy crecieeeeeeendo….! – Su frase no termina antes de que todo se vuelva borroso y termine por aterrizar en la cama, dando unos rebotes antes de subir la mirada, cubierta por cabello color negro.

Todo pasa muy rápido, ella apenas tiene tiempo para apoyar los codos en el cubrecamas antes de que sea arrastrada unos centímetros hacia atrás, su vestido sin duda se ha levantado revelando las bragas negras con encaje que había traído para sorprenderle, para nada como esperaba revelar la sorpresa. La sensación de ser manejada de esa manera no es nueva y tampoco es algo que le disguste, son pocas las veces que Snipe toma el control de una manera tan física, sin ningún remarco inteligente, sin ninguna respuesta sarcástica, solo literalmente tomándola como le place y llevándola a donde quiere… haciendo memoria ella recuerda y nunca había pasado de ese modo precisamente ¿Será placer o está intentando demostrar algo?

Sus piernas palidas expuestas, sus bragas son tiradas en un solo esfuerzo y desaparecen en el éter que hay tras ella, inalcanzable para su ojo, se queda expentante intentando observar por sobre su hombro tras su largo cabello.

\- Estás muy muerto, Howard –

\- Es liberación de estrés… tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo –

Ni tiempo para una respuesta tampoco, sus rodillas apoyadas mientras ella levanta su posterior para darle una buena vista al vaquero, sabía exactamente lo que haría y se alegra de haberle ayudado. Snipe usa su boca para complacerla, una manera apropiada de devolverle el favor incluso si él no hace exactamente lo mismo, Nemuri apoya la cabeza mordiendo su labio cuando esa lengua entrometida busca un lugar dentro de sus labios rosas, una mano sube y baja por su pierna en una caricia llena de pasión mientras la otra ayuda abriendo su flor solo un poco con su pulgar. Cuando comenzó todo aquello no esperó encontrarse en esta posición pero prefiere no quejarse, por una vez disfruta el sentimiento, como Snipe toma el consejo de ella misma y lo aplica tomando el control aunque esté trabajando en ella sin obtener anda a cambio. Comienza a respirar agitadamente, el calor subiendo por sus mejillas, su cabello rodeándole el rostro dificultando la salida del aire, siente un cosquilleo continuo que pronto crece a la sensación de penetración proveniente de su lengua y dedos, jugando con ella como les place.

Finalmente se le escapa un gemido, con su cabeza enterrada en la cama intentando ocultarlo, llega cuando Snipe comienza a usar sus dedos más erráticamente, adentro y afuera rápidamente en una fricción que la vuelve loca, ya ha pasado de estar húmeda a estar mojada y ni siquiera ha sido demasiado tiempo. La mezcla del placer con la posición embarazosa, el juego previo que siempre está presente entre ellos… Howard tiene suerte de que no viven juntos ni tienen tanto tiempo como quisieran. Los gemidos se prolongan y los movimientos también, rápidos pero se siente cada uno de ellos, Midnight está dejando salir más sonido que de costumbre.

Y de repente queda sola, ningún contacto con él en su parte trasera, cae hacia un costado frotando sus piernas contra el cubrecama, la suavidad tan común solo aumentando el calor que ella misma siente.

\- Ah… hah… ¿E-eh? – Dice notando que ha dejado de tocarla completamente.

Levanta su mirada y lo ve allí, despojado de su camisa con su pecho al aire, mostrando el fruto de tanto entrenamiento mezclado con su bronceado tan particularmente americano, su vello varonil cortado por aquí y allá gracias a las cicatrices que marcan al héroe venido de tierras lejanas y salvajes. Midnight, en cambio, se avergüenza un poco de su posición, sobre su espalda abierta de piernas, vestido caído de un lado mostrando uno de sus pechos y cabello incapaz de decidirse si quedarse uniforme o un poco en todos lados.

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo –

\- Al menos yo terminé… mi trabajo… maldito bastardo –

Él lo sabe, su sonrisa lo delata, pero ella no está en posición ni de regañarlo ni de seguirle el juego.

A pesar de que Midnight mantenga un control total de la situación generalmente es difícil calmarle una vez que entra en calor, y Howard lo sabe perfectamente, por eso ahora mismo se regodea en la imagen de ella volteándose en la cama para calmarse y poder llegar con el brazo estirado a la mesa de luz donde buscaría algo en el cajón del frente.

\- Vamos, cariño, no es para tanto – Por una vez que ha podido burlarla y logra tenerla donde quiere Howard sigue probando su suerte, apoyando ambas rodillas en la cama dejando caer sus pantalones hasta que no estorban para demostrar que está listo una vez más.

\- Idiota – Dice ella volteando, su rostro aún necesitado esboza una pequeña sonrisa al empezar a captar el juego que él pone sobre la mesa.

Un condón vuela nada ceremoniosamente entre ambos y golpea a él en la mejilla, sacándole una pequeña carcajada, tanto por el gesto como por lo que significa. Hay un pequeño silencio entre que él despega el papel de la superficie de latex y, con su vista abajo en la herramienta, aplica el condón.

Una vez hecho el corto ritual Howard se deja caer, descendiendo sobre la figura actuando inofensiva que es Nemuri, ambas manos apoyadas haciendo presión sobre el colchón rodeándola, sus caderas danzando mientras ella corre el vestido hacia atrás dejándose otra vez expuesta. Cruzan sus miradas, tan distintas en etnia y color, pero ambos con la misma intención en sus ojos, por detrás de las risas, los juegos de poder y la perversión sus corazones se agitan al estar tan cerca, como siempre lo hacen.

Hay veces que notan como quedan así, mirándose con caras bobas, revertidos a dos niños de menos de veinte años en su primera e incómoda vez juntos.

\- Creí que intentabas dominarme ¿Acaso soy demasiado para ti? – Ella ladea su cara esbozando una sonrisa que poco tiene de inocente - ¿No vas a voltearme y darme de atrás? -

\- No esta vez, pero al menos sabes que ahora puedo hacerlo –

Otra risa y su rostro voltea al otro lado - Que débil resultaste ser Howard -

Su frase no puede ser más larga ya que es interrumpida por una sensación inconfundible, su boca se abre por reflejo cuando él se introduce en ella lentamente, puede ver desde donde está sus caderas moviéndose hacia adelante mientras todo su cuerpo siente cada milímetro, escapándose de ella un gemido a medias que calla haciendo fuerza con su garganta solo para no darle el gusto. El americano sonríe esta vez, una copia burda de esa sonrisa lasciva que ella hace, viéndola a centímetros de distancia, ese rostro embarazoso en el preciso instante que él la penetró…

Ella se sonroja, esta vez se le nota demasiado, vuelve a abrir la boca cuando sabe que no puede evitar la vergüenza, y se regocija en el placer que es tenerlo por fin. Su temática de heroína no es un chiste interno, una semana de espera es demasiado para su libido, y los gemidos que comienzan a salir cuando él apenas se mueve lo demuestran muy bien.

\- Rick… - De repente, entre esos gemidos, se le escapa un sonido más uniforme, semejante es la sorpresa que él detiene su movimiento ligeramente y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos. Ahora sí está realmente avergonzada – Hng… -

Quedándose mirando como un idiota solo va a hacer que todo sea más incómodo, él deja su pecho caer un poco hasta apoyar su rostro contra ella, un beso frenético que comienza entre ambos. Cualquier juego fue dejado atrás al momento que ese nombre fue dicho, un nombre que parece prohibido por como siempre se hablan, Rick siempre le llama por su nombre pero Nemuri nunca devuelve al cortesía, siempre es Howard para ella, un apodo amistoso usando su apellido como una profesora lo haría. El beso continúa mientras ambos toman pausas para dejar salir aire caliente de sus bocas, junto a los respectivos quejidos y gemidos de placer, una pausa también para oír al otro y usarlo de referencia para seguir, si es que era necesaria alguna.

_Rick_

Pronto los acompaña el sonido de la cama, mesiéndose a medida que Howard continúa con sus avances más y más rápido, el sudor entre ellos crece, el vestido que ella lleva solo queda en medio de una situación demasiado húmeda, sus cuerpos se juntan y se separan dejando salir un mojado sonido de choque.

_Nemuri…_

Cada nombre entre ellos es como una afirmación más de lo que había pasado, en algún momento de la velada pasaron de ser juguetones y sensuales a ser dos amantes empedernidos.

Al sentir el beso romperse Nemuri aparta su rostro, su visión entera moviéndose por los movimientos contra ella, siente la barba de su amante bajar por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos apurados hasta llegar a su pecho, donde apoya su rostro entre miedo de ambos pechos aferrándose a la tela purpura del vestido mientras su penetración se convierte en poco más que espasmos de un hombre llegando al clímax. Sus gruñidos son rudos y parecidos a lo de un animal, lo cual ella disfruta en cada uno, sus manos desparramadas por la cama buscan de dónde agarrarse cuando siente el calor crecer y le escucha llegar al límite.

Con un último movimiento él arquea su espalda, presionando en ella, dos piernas lo rodean por detrás y un gemido prolongado le ayuda a terminar justo allí. Howard sigue con sus gemidos de tono bajo mientras unas ultimas acometidas terminan por ayudarle en su orgasmo, finalmente quedándose quieto, sin aliento, sudado, notando solo ahora que los músculos de su brazo le molestan por apoyarse tan fuerte en la cama.

Y se separan, escuchándose uno al otro, mirando hacia arriba, el sonido de sus jadeos siendo un dulce silencio comparado al caos que reinó hasta hace segundos.

Nemuri gira su cabeza a un lado para verlo a él, sintiendo su mano buscándola, se sonríen mutuamente.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije… amaestrado… - Dice ella dándole un apretón en ambas mejillas con su mano antes de sentarse en la cama – Ah… fuh… debería haberme quitado todo –

Howard levanta su mirada, la mujer está se reincorpora sin ningún problema, buscando la manera de sacarse su vestido a los tirones desde abajo como si fuera un pantalón, mientras tanto él apenas puede apoyarse en su codos para observarla. Por un momento creyó que él la había cansado, que habría algún tipo de cariño después del sexo y que ella terminaría por dormirse, pero sorpresivamente ya está parada y sin un solo rasgo de estar cansada.

Tal vez sea un acto, o tal vez sea un segundo quirk, pero la mujer conocida como Heroína +18 hace gala de su nombre con orgullo. Ya desnuda, exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo a propósito, menciona que irá a darse un baño antes de cambiarse, no aclara para que va a cambiarse pero la manera en que habla no indica que esté en sus planes dormir al menos por un buen rato.

Exhalando Snipe no llega a tocar la cama con su cabeza antes de sentir un tirón en su cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo comprueba que el condón que había usado y planeaba sacarse ya ha sido removido, y la mujer que lo ha hecho está frente a él.

Camina bamboleándose, mirando por encima de su hombro, arqueando las cejas, con un condón atado y usado entre los dientes antes de meterse al baño. Tal vez una burla o una invitación, tal vez ambas cosas juntas, pero él ni se moleste en seguirle más que con la mirada.

\- Cielos… - Howard finalmente toca la lona, anunciando su rendición al menos por los próximos quince o veinte minutos.

No es que sea algo malo, claro… pero…

– Tal vez si tiene razón, me ha amaestrado –

Y como buen americano tendrá que responder poniendo en marcha una revolución.

* * *

**Feliz dia de San Valentín todo mundo! Al menos aquí lo es ahora mismo, independientemente de la hora que sea cuando lean este pequeño desvarío.**

**Un Lemon, he escrito muchos y ya desde hace mucho tiempo, he mostrado la mayoria de ellos a personas cercanas a mí y he publicado algunos pero nunca en esta cuenta, así que decir que estoy un poco nervioso es decir poco, al mismo tiempo tengo confianza de que, al menos, no está terriblemente escrito como podría haber estado de ser mi primer Lemon.**

**Aquellos que ya me conocen sabe exactamente por qué he elegido a Midnight y Snipe para esta amorosa fecha, y aquellos que no han leido nada sobre ellos les invito a pasar por mi perfil y chequear la historia "Desconocido", una historia mas centrada en el romance y atada a este lemon. Decidí publicar esto a parte para dejarle como un opcional, o como un agregado. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez si hay suficientes gritos pidiendo por mas aparezcan nuevos capítulos tal como pasó en Desconocido.**

**Déjenme**** saber sus opiniones debajo, son muy apreciadas tanto las positivas como las criticas, espero lo haya disfrutado y espero disfruten el resto del ****día. ¡Disfruten del amor! No solo viene de un o una amante, el amor de su familia, de sus amigos, el amor por los hobbies, por la musica, el arte y, por sobre todo, el amor a la literatura.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Muchas gracias por pasar!**


End file.
